1. Technical Field
The exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor integration circuit apparatus and more particularly, to a data processing system and a method of operation thereof.
2. Related Art
Generally, memory devices may be classified into random access memories (RAMs), and read only memories (ROMs). RAMs are volatile memories that lose stored data upon power off, while ROMS are nonvolatile memories that retain stored data even when power is turned off. Dynamic RAM (DRAM) devices are widely used RAMs and flash memory devices are widely used ROMs.
DRAM devices may generally be advantageous as compared to flash memories due to their higher speed operation from having easier random data access. However, DRAMs may generally require more refresh operations due to their volatile property and may also employ larger capacity capacitors than flash memories.
Moreover, flash memory devices may allow for higher integration density than DRAM devices. However, flash memory devices may use a higher operation voltage due to having a stack structure of two gates as compared to DRAMS which may use a power voltage and separate boosting circuits for generating voltages for read and write operations. In addition, since it is difficult to randomly access flash memory devices, a program operation may be performed on a page unit basis and thus the operation speed of flash memory devices may be relatively slow.
As the sizes of semiconductor memory devices gradually decrease, the implementation of a system on chip (SOC) in which function blocks having various functions are integrated on one chip is becoming more popular.
More specifically, an SOC data processing system has a structure in which basic memories and various types of memories and non-memory chips of different functions may be combined. However, since chips having different driving conditions may be mounted in an SOC data processing system, separate driving circuits may be used and thus the complexity and cost of a manufacturing process thereof may increase.